LoZ: Shadow vs Light REVAMP
by Moonlight-Zelda
Summary: Link is inserted into turmoil again, this time with his other self. Behind Shadow, an even more menancing threat looms ... ZeLink - COMPLETE - Prelude to Crescent Light Chronicles
1. Chapter I

_**LoZ: Shadow vs. Light**_

(based mainly off of TP, with imported characters)

**Chapter One**

Link paused outside a simple stone building. It was build similar to a shrine; not elegant, yet not simple. The gray stone appeared weathered, which was odd. Faron Woods rarely ever had rain. A faint aura was visible around the shrine, drawing his gaze to the heavy oaken door. He entered.

Once inside, the door suddenly slammed shut behind him, the room turning into mirrors. _No, not mirrors, ice!_ Link realized as he took a step and nearly fell. The rather small room grew colder; Link could now see his breath. He glided towards the wooden curious nature was going to get the better of him this time. Hearing voices he slowly moved closer towards the door.

"Veran, how is our Hero of Shadows to be summoned to this world?" a male voice inquired.

"Are you that dim-witted?" the person dubbed Veran snapped, impatient. The voice was that of a female's. "The Hero of Light obviously, Onox."

"And you assume that he will oh-so-conveniently show up?" Onox inquired, deliberately annoying Veran.

* * * * *

Veran glared at Onox. Considering he was supposed to assist her, he certainly was making the assignment difficult. In the torch light Veran's almost black-purple dress, which covered little on the upper half, almost appeared maroon. "As your superior, I suggest you don't question me," she said icily.

"You are my superior now? As if I didn't realize that," Onox said sarcastically, annoyed with Veran's very being. What had she done to rank above him? Naught. "Veran, perhaps I should tell you, women should not exercise their authority too much. I, for one, find it provoking, and there is no doubt that the Master frowns upon it as well."

"And the Master condones in you now? Hardly. You are the lowest in our ranks, aside from Vaati. You know as well as I do that the Master only gives you orders."

* * * * *

Link started to draw his Master Sword when the door turned into a black portal and Veran's bluish hand wrapped around his throat and yanked him through. Link could feel his energy being sapped, absorbed. His strength was diminishing.

When Veran released him Link back-flipped to place distance in between them. "Convenient, is he not?" she drawled, like a cat toying with a mouse. Even through Onox's golden armor Veran could sense his rage, which tensed his body. The Triforce of Courage began to glow as he unsheathed his Sword.

"So, Hero-boy, you're going to battle the both of us?" Onox taunted as he toyed with his spiked flail.

Link remained silent, in his seventeen years he'd learned to ignore taunts. Still, Hero?

"Onox! For now, we depart," Veran snarled, and they disappeared, but not before Link saw the black Triforce symbol on their foreheads. The symbol of those fallen at the hands of a Triforce bearer.

Link lowered his sword as a gleaming mirror on the far wall caught his attention. _Odd …_ he thought, walking to the mirror. The slanting, loopy script at the top of the mirror read:

_The Mirror of Shadows_

A blade suddenly came through the mirror, slashing beneath Link's chest at a diagonal angle. As Link staggered back he did a double-take. The new arrival looked very much like him, yet also very different.

Instead of a green tunic and floppy hat this person was wearing black, as well as the fact that he was perhaps a hand taller than Link. Whereas Link's hair was blonde and his eyes icy blue, the near look-a-like's hair was black and his eyes a burning scarlet. The hilt of his Master Sword was black instead of dark blue. Lastly, his trousers, rather then a soft beige they were light gray. Although, like Link, he did wear brown leather gauntlets and boots. The two leather straps across his chest were similar, but at the point where the one at an angle joined, there was a glinting lodestone symbol.

"Greetings, Link," he said smoothly as he readied for attack, raising his sword.

"You are ...?" Link inquired coolly as he converted to offensive stance.

"Your other self. Dark self, I might add. You may call me Shadow, or your death!" he declared. And attacked.

**End of Chapter 1**

_The first two chapter still seem less than adaquet to me, so I apologize about the quality. _


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter 2**

Shadow's blade slashed across Links face at an angle, on the right hand side. Blood spattered on the dark stone floor and ran down his face as he looked up.

Link didn't hesitate, he brought his sword upwards.

Shadow converted to defensive stance immediately; Link's sword was deflected by Shadow's shield. "Child's play," Shadow drawled, bored, and countered.

Their swords clashed, Shadow pressed for more ground as the floor began to crumble. Link sidestepped, attempting to catch Shadow off guard.

Shadow attacked again. Link dodged. Yet not quickly enough. He winced as another searing pain appeared on his forearm; he hadn't even seen Shadow attack to defend himself.

The battle was taken to the positive side of the portal; Link hoped that Shadow would be weaker in an area that wasn't shrouded by a dark aura.

Shadow attempted to behead Link, this time; however, Link was expecting the attack and ducked as he countered. A long gash appeared across Shadow's shoulder as Link gave more ground to lead him outside. Shadow, unfazed by the wound, merely switched his sword-wielding hand before attacking again. "You are far to slow," Shadow said confidently, smirking, as he blocked another of Link's attacks. His gleaming blade narrowly missed Link's throat.

Eventually the spar was taken outdoors; Link had sustained many more small injuries. Shadow was nearly twice as fast as him, to win this duel it seemed nearly impossible ... "You've had better days I am sure," Shadow said with a cruel smirk at Link's pain.

"I can say this is not one of them," Link gasped, exhausted, as he narrowly avoided a swipe that would have flayed his chest open had he not been any quicker.

They advanced, circling. The duo made a perfect circle as they watched each other's movements. Link and Shadow struck in unison.

Shadow swore as Link's sword slashed part of his arm open and brought his blade down. Link misjudged a back-flip and landed hard, knocking the air out of him. Link attempted to push himself up, not ready to give in, but his strength had already been spent.

Shadow placed the tip of his sword on Link's chest and said, "You were no match for me." Link gripped the hilt of his sword, glaring at Shadow. "Do not even try, it shan't work," Shadow said, as if reading Link's mind. Link attempted, despite what he was told. He brought his sword upwards in one sharp movement. Shadow knocked the sword out of Link's hand. "I think I'll let to suffer until you die, simply for being head strong," Shadow said, sheathing his sword before walking away. As Link's other self disappeared he blacked-out, with the curious desire to see the Princess accompanying him.

* * * * *

"Father, I'm going for a walk!" Malon called as she walked out the door. She was circling back through the wooded path in the southern Faron Province, about to finish her walk, when she saw someone, unmoving. She ran to where he lay, her lavender skirt brushing the tall grass as she ran, fervently hoping that he wasn't dead. Malon placed her hand to the base of his neck, his pulse was there, but faint. _Why was he injured to this extent?_ Malon wondered until she saw the sword lying not far from them. She broke into a run.

When she burst into the front door and franticly began preparing wrappings and medicine her father took it with alarm. "Malon, what happened? You've got blood all over your dress!""Father, I need your assistance. Come quickly!" Malon said and dashed out the door, leaving him no choice.

* * * * *

Link painfully pulled himself into a sitting position, and suddenly started coughing up blood. As the coughing receded a redhead about his age walked in, concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked softly, lowering herself onto the beside.

As Link looked up he saw a small pile of blood-soaked wrappings. _His blood_, Link realized as he nodded mutely. How long had he been unconscious? A day? A week?

"My name's Malon," she introduced herself. "May I know yours?"

"Link," he replied, knowing what her next question would be.

"… Do you remember what happened?" Malon asked softly.

"I lost a duel ... to whom ... If I told you ... you would believe I was insane ..." Link said, letting his voice trail off. Malon shrugged, deciding this was a question that was to wait until later.

"Link, if you would like some dinner I shall retrieve some," Malon offered to change the subject.

"Thank you, but I have trespassed on your hospitality long enough," Link declined, feeling rather embarrassed.

"That is crazy talk!" Malon exclaimed. "Your wounds aren't even half-healed, you haven't eaten; yet you want to go run off. Stay, I'll be right back."

As soon as Malon left the room Link unsteadily got to his feet, and saw his tunic and hat had been washed and neatly folded before being placed over his sword and shield. He only got halfway across the room before he collapsed, suddenly exhausted. "

Men," Malon sighed as she walked back in. "You _should_ be in bed," she said as Link reluctantly allowed her to help him.

It was two days' before Link was at full strength again, although his wounds were far from healed. On the third day of his stay, which Malon insisted that he not leave until his wounds were healed, she finally consented to let him practice his swordsman-ship after many hours of assurance that he would be alright.

As Link practiced he worked on making himself more agile, unaware that, while he trained his wounds were mending themselves through the power of the Triforce. Perhaps two hours later, when Link was finally satisfied for that training session, as he sheathed his sword he noticed that that the gash across his forearm had shrunk to a mere scratch.

Perhaps now he would be strong enough ... But first he would return to Malon's house, for it would not be right to depart without a word. When Link returned Malon was preparing dinner. "That smells good," Link commented and began shedding the bandages around the wound across his chest the Malon insisted he had to keep wearing unless the wound was to be infected.

"Thank you," she said as she turned, glowing from the praise. Malon nearly dropped the pot she was holding. Link was outrageously handsome, now that his wounds had mysteriously healed. She felt herself flush as red as her hair, and turned back to cooking, though her thoughts were not on the food.

* * * * *

"You have failed, Shadow," a cold voice with silky menace said from within the shadows, cloaked by darkness. He was nearly invisible, except for the glow of his icy yellow eyes. "The Hero of Light survived. He is to be dead before the week is out."

Shadow stood from his kneeling position. "Consider it done, Master," Shadow said softly, turning on his heel. He walked through a black void and disappeared ...

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter 3**

That night Link walked outside, about to make his departure. Malon's father joined him in the moonlit night.

"Something on your mind?" Talon asked of Link as he lit his pipe, blowing a puff of smoke.

"One might say that …" Link said softly, staring up at the moon and stars as a light breeze toyed with his dark blonde hair.

"Do you feel like telling, or would you rather not?"

"I should be leaving, soon. Thank you for your hospitality, sir," Link said, pulling out the Horse Call that Ilia had given him.

"Link, it would break Malon's heart for you to go," he said as they heard Epona in the distance, hooves pounding on the turf. Link stood in silence as Epona slowed to a trot.

"I did not know she felt for me that way … Tell her I say farewell …" Link said and vaulted onto Epona's back. He took up the reins in his left hand and nudged Epona into a canter.

* * * * *

When Malon woke at dawn she immediately felt that the house was empty. As she walked into the kitchen she saw a piece of parchment on the table, assuming it was from her father she picked it up and began reading.

"_I know this is abrupt, but I must take my leave. I am grateful for the care you've given me, and I thank you. I cannot tell you where I am going, for I do not know myself. _

_This is farewell, so it seems…_

_Link_," it read.

Malon reread the letter twice, not believing what it said. When Malon was finished she was enveloped in a stream of tears, heartbroken.

"… You read his message …" her father said, just walking in the room.

"… When did he leave?" Malon finally managed.

"Late last night … Malon, wherever Link is now, you know he can survive. He managed what should have been fatal, did he not?" Talon asked in attempt to raise her spirits.

"… Yes, but why did he have to leave if he doesn't know where he's going?" Malon asked, still crying.

* * * * *

Link halted Epona atop a grassy knoll; he had gone nearly six leagues since the previous night. As he looked around in the early morning light Link realized was but a days' ride from the Temple of Nayru. But before he continued he'd have to let Epona rest and brush her down.

As Link was brushing Epona's fetlocks something seemed to sear across his entire arm. He dropped the brush, clutching his wrist where it was the worst. Epona turned her head to look at him and nickered before starting to lip at his hair. "Epona," Link said with a chuckle and put his hand to her soft muzzle.

By noon the next day they came to the Nayru's Temple, in north-western Faron Province. Link dismounted, something inside was seemingly beckoning to him. As Link entered he noted the water already went over the ankles of his boots and was ice cold.

Link unsheathed his sword; there was something wrong within the Temple. Unnerving even. The Temple was constructed mainly of blue marble, varying shades. At the entrance were two pale blue pillars on either side of the first inner door. As he walked into the second room he nearly slid into an abyss from the ice covered floor. "Since when was this here?" he muttered out loud, annoyed, as he hung there, holding on only by his sword wielding hand. With his empty hand Link retrieved his Clawshot and aimed at the odd grating that had been placed on the roof.

With a jerking sensation, he shot towards the grating. Rather than getting out his second Clawshot, Link released some of the chain, dropping sharply and swung to the other side, releasing the claws only a moment before he landed. As he entered the next room the temperature was slightly up, although the water was still nearly frozen.

Link deflected a large rock with his Hylian Shield, when he sidestepped to avoid another he saw an Ortark hidden in the wall, behind a statue. Link moved the statue with his Dominion Rod, the creature attacked again.

As the overlarge Ortark lumbered forward Link ran around to its backside and made a swipe with his sword. It went from orange to icy blue, and pivoted at an astonishing speed. Link sidestepped as it began to suck in the now fridged air, the small room was coated in ice. Link attacked its side; an ice shield appeared and deflected his sword, leaving the Ortark unscathed. Bemused, Link circled around, attempting to get in another attack while dodging the icy projectiles.

Link raised his shield at last second as the Ortark fired an excessively large icy spear. The spear hit his shield and reversed direction. As the Ortark's spear pierced it, the creature burst into ice crystals, which melted as the room slowly warmed.

When Link came to the second to final of the Temple he saw a special lock beside the door. After walking across the flat sundial Link sighed in exasperation when he saw the riddle.

It read:

_I am what you must find,_

_Before the fourth chime._

_To find which I rhyme,_

_Search for the sign._

Link reread the riddle a second time and looked around the room. He glanced at the sundial; he had twenty minuets before the answer was mandatory. Link paced the room, continuously repeating the riddle.

Fifteen minuets later, Link sighed and leaned against the frozen door, on which his Lantern would not succeed, and looked up.

On the ceiling was a Triforce symbol. He glanced back at the riddle. All of the i's had a triangle instead of a dot. Feeling stupid, Link fit his Hero's Bow with a Bomb Arrow, aimed, and released. The middle of the Triforce crumbled and a beam of warm light swathed the lock, slowly melting it.

Link put away his Bow and, again, unsheathed his sword. When Link entered the final chamber he found himself atop an oasis. Yet, before he could enjoy the serene peace, a blade slashed behind him. Link could feel it's breeze. He back-flipped into the oasis to avoid a second the slash of the sword.

As he swam to the surface the water grew chilled, Link saw the reason waiting for him. "I thought I would come to properly finish the job," Shadow drawled, amused. Link swam to the edge, where the land emerged, and pulled himself out of the water. Shadow simply smiled, and jumped. Landing directly in front of Link.

Link took a step back in alarm, Shadow chuckled. "What, might I ask, is so amusing?" Link snapped, hardly feeling the same.

"My reverse Triforce is coming into affect, I see," Shadow said, and held up his right hand. On the back a red Triforce glowed.

"Fear? Not likely," Link countered, his Triforce began to glow with a golden light.

"Allow me to test that theory, then," Shadow said conversationally, and attempted to behead Link. Instead of his blade meeting flesh and blood it met Link's, Shadow wasn't concerned. He believed he could outmatch his Light self any time.

As Link attempted to counter Shadow suddenly knocked his sword from his hand, leaving a gash across Link's palm, even through the gauntlet.

Link disregarded the flesh wound and dove for his sword. Shadow tackled him, his knee digging into Link's back as he secured his hold. The wind was knocked out of him as Link rolled to where he could face Shadow, breathing heavily. Link reached for his sword, his finger tips brushed the hilt, yet he couldn't quite reach it.

Link tried again, not about to give in. Shadow chuckled softly as the water began to rise and he kneeled on Link's chest, immobilizing him. Shadow forced Link's head underwater as he resisted, attempting to push Shadow off for air.

"Do not struggle, it shall only draw out your death," Link heard Shadow say as he surfaced for a mere second, only to be forced back under again. His lungs were burning with the desire for air as he continued to fight, then realized that, until Shadow thought him dead he wouldn't let up.

Link slowly allowed his grip on Shadow's wrists to slacken and ceased struggling, allowing himself to go limp. The water began to recede as Shadow slowly stood, believing him dead. "I win," he scoffed, his voice dripping with contempt, before striding out of the room.

Link slowly got to his feet, coughing up water as he did so. He had been fortunate that Shadow hadn't checked.

"You're still alive? No wonder you're called 'Hero'," a voice snarled cold with surprise. As Link turned to face it a flail caught him in the lower chest.

Onox.

How could he be so stupid as to forget?

Link gasped in pain as he hit a marble carving and fell to the floor. He reached for his sword, which was now but two feet from him, as Onox merely laughed. "So Hero-boy, you believe you can defeat me?" he scoffed.

Link remained silent as he pushed himself up by placing the tip of his sword on the stone floor. As Onox advanced Link converted to offensive stance, holding his sword aloft.

Onox began spinning his flail and released, Link barely held up his shield in time. He took a step back to decrease the impact as it struck. A bright light shimmered on Link's Hylian Shield, the fail was deflected. Onox paused, puzzled, yet attacked again.

Again, it was deflected. Link assumed that the sheen on his shield Mirrored his foe's attacks. Link would have smiled had the moment not been so serious. Onox was intelligent weaponry wise, but didn't possess a lick of common sense. Link attempted the Back Slice; unfortunately Onox was stupid enough to not realize he was being attacked.

Onox pivoted, aiming low. His flail knocked Link to the ground. As he started to pull back his fail Link's shield caught the glare of sunlight from the open roof, hitting Onox in the eyes.

The only strip of silver on Onox's golden armor began to melt, running into his eyes, effectively blinding him. Onox bellowed in pain, dropping his flail, and began franticly wiping the molten silver off what was left of his face. Link grimaced at the gruesome sight, jumping to his feet.

A both putrid smelling and looking piece of melted greenish skin fell off Onox's face and landed with a soft 'plop' in front of Link. He flipped over the sickening mess, nearly gagging from the smell, and jumped onto the marble statue, then Onox himself.

Link was about to plant his sword in Onox when Vaati appeared. "You are quite a mess, Onox. Oh, did you know you've a green bird on your shoulder?" Vaati drawled, indicating Link, as he walked back through the black void.

As Link was jumping off Onox spun around, fists swinging, but missed. Although, Link was nearly stepped on. "Don't assume you've seen the last of me" Onox snarled, vanishing.

Link calmly sheathed his sword before leaving the Temple, curious as to who he'd encounter next.

* * * * *

When Onox appeared Gannon turned, seeming appeased at his pain. "Brother," Gannon said, "who decimated you?" he asked, amused.

"That blasted Hero of Light," Onox snapped, forgetting that he'd intruded on his Master.

"The Hero of Light is dead," Gannon countered.

"Not so. Shadow failed again because of Link's clever act," Onox informed them.

"… Perhaps I should thank you for informing me, Onox …" their Master's silky voice said venomously, hardly cloaking his displeasure. "But I warned you not to interfere, you shall pay the price of disobedience," he said softly, and threw a sword surrounded by Shadow aura. It pierced Onox in-between his blinded eyes. Onox collapsed, dead.

"You, Gannon, may leave. I wish to see Shadow. Immediately."

"Yes, Master," Gannon said respectively, only to pleased to dispatch so he could avoid his Master's displeasure.

Shadow appeared, kneeling on one knee as before. "You wished to see me?" Shadow inquired. In answer his Master stepped out of the shadows, adorning a black cloak that revealing nothing but his cold, yellow eyes, and attacked.

Shadow was slammed into the far wall from the force, clenching his fists and eyes shut and grinding his teeth to keep from crying out in agony. His Master continued to subject Shadow to the mental and physical torture until he slid down the wall, unable to take anymore. Shadow slowly got to his feet, and fell into a kneeling position, one gauntleted hand resting against the floor, still reeling from the pain and unsteady.

"Whom do you serve?" he was asked.

"Zalcite," Shadow replied automatically, tonelessly.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Kill the Hero of Light," Shadow answered, yet now it seemed more of a task than pleasure.

"Good …" Zalcite said with satisfaction. "Do not fail me thrice, or the consequences shall be … severe. Go," he ordered.

Shadow sank through the floor into a void; he would take his time killing Link after he recuperated from his Master's attack.

* * * * *

Link was riding Epona to Hyrule Castle when a body racking pain suddenly consumed him. As the pain slowly faded many long minuets later Link sensed Shadow had endured it as well.

Were they merely connected, or truly one in the same?

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter 4**

Link could see Hyrule Castle in the distance, even from the hill top it appeared serene, with the sunset framing the castle.

It had been a week since the incident at the Nayru's Temple. Link nudged Epona; she broke into a fast trot down the sandy path, thick green grass framing it. At the Southern entrance to the Market he dismounted, running his hand down his faithful steed's smooth, shiny golden palomino neck before taking her reins and leading her over the bridge. Her shod hooves made a steady, rhythmic pattern on the wood and stone.

At the center of Castle Town he noticed an aura coming from the royal palace itself. Everyone around him seemed oblivious to it, even the knights passing through. Link walked faster, something had gone wrong. Very wrong.

The large gate to Hyrule Castle was unguarded and hanging open several feet. Link paused, before leading Epona inside the gate, which slammed shut behind them, spooking her. Epona reared up, Link barely caught the reins before she broke into a gallop. As he was being drug around the garden Link swung his leg up, catching the saddle. He pulled himself into a vertical position as Epona slowly began to calm, and noticed the mangled corpses strewn about the garden.

He slowly dismounted, and saw the blood that spattered Epona's clean white stockings and the underside of her stomach, as well as his own clothes. He tied her reins to an elaborate stone bench before walking up to the white marble palace.

Following the being who'd come before him was simple; all that was required was to follow a bloody, body strewn path. The pointless slaughter sickened him.

When he came to the kitchens on the first floor he saw the King Bublin, gnawing on a large Cucoo leg, beside him was a half finished bomb. Link paused as Bulbin saw him - And jumped back to avoid the club.

He glanced at the small bomb. It would be enough.

Link knelt behind a cabinet, out of sight, as he opened the side of his Lantern and poked a wooden arrow inside. It ignited. Link drew back the drawstring on his Bow as he stood, and released. The Moblin realized what happened only a moment before it did, the bomb exploded.

He jumped over the unconscious Moblin and continued through the Castle, searching for some sign of life. When he came to the secondary, smaller garden meant for the royal family alone, Link saw someone lying on the ground, yet there was no blood.

Perhaps they'd missed someone.

A fairy floated in front of Link as he walked toward where the girl lay. A Kokiri girl, if he was correct. "Please help! I cannot get her to wake!" the tiny fairy exclaimed, frantic.

Link walked to her, the only visible physical wound he could see was a small gash across her forearm. He felt for a pulse, placing his fingers at the base of her neck. It was strong.

"She should be alright," Link said and picked up the soft bandage the fairy had made. As he was wrapping the flesh wound he listened to his surroundings, not wishing to be caught off guard.

Once Link was finished he sat back on his heels. "Kokiri Forest burned in a fire when I was young …. How is it that she survived … ?"

"… We are not from this time … And she recently had a dream, rather prophetic, that told her to search for another young man by the name of 'Link,'" the fairy mused.

"Pardon?"

"Link," the fairy repeated. "Are you acquainted to him?"

"We've found the chosen one," a whisper came from the girl.

"Saria! Are you alright?" the fairy asked, still immensely concerned. She nodded as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Link, the Princess needs your assistance," Saria informed him, Link jumped to his feet as Saria got up. "Before you go … Take this," she said softly, handing Link a pale green emerald talisman. It was a small sphere on a silver chain, which Link quickly placed around his neck. The talisman hung just above the chain mail that peeped out of his tunic.

"Might I ask what it is?" Link inquired, edging towards the palace.

"The Forest Element, you now may control Wood and Wind. Go, please. Aid our Princess," Saria pleaded. Link broke into a run. He did not need to be asked.

It did not require much time for Link to reach the throne room, although it was on the top floor of the castle.

The blue and gold velvet path up to the throne was spattered with blood in several places, as well as the cream-white marble.

Shadow was dueling Zelda.

They were to far away for Link's regular abilities to be of any use. "I hope this works …" Link muttered and held out both hands, in-between them an ivy seed levitated.

It began to glow with a pale green aura as it grew at warp-speed, snaking towards Shadow like a whip.

The vine caught his counterpart in the waist; he slid across the floor from the unexpected assault as Link could no longer hold the overlarge plant. "Unruly. Give ivy an inch and it takes a mile," Link said, shaking his head. Zelda jumped to avoid a miss-leaded vine.

"Princess, are you alright?" Link asked as Shadow sank through a void, starting to walk to her. She turned, her cream colored gown flaring out. From waist up her gown was lavender, with an upside down V missing from it, replacing the lavender with cream cloth. Her decorative gold armor was studded with aquamarines, and there was a large aquamarine shard placed in the golden leaves of her tiara, directly in the center, as well.

"Yes ... Thank you, Link," Zelda said softly. A shadow appeared behind her. A dagger was suddenly pressed against Zelda's throat.

"Surrender, or I shall slit your precious Princess's throat," Veran threatened as she finished forming.

As her eyes were on Link, she did not notice the changes of her blade. Zelda suppressed a smile as she felt the sharp alloy change to a flower petal. "Do not surrender, Link. My death means naught …" the Princess said, her tone quite convincing.

"Veran, Princess Zelda is telling you to dispose of her," Link said, attempting not to laugh out loud, for that would reveal the Forest Element's secondary powers.

"I am astonished at your choice, simply allowing me to kill your loved one," Veran scoffed.

Zelda looked at Link curiously; she hadn't known how he felt until now, and that was only for a foe's interference. "I do not go against my Princess's wishes," Link replied solemnly, ignoring the odd gaze he was receiving from Zelda.

"Very well, say farewell," Veran said and slid her dagger across Zelda's throat and released her, stepping over the Princess's limp form as her weapon disappeared.

Link had to admire Zelda's performance, he could hardly tell the difference. "If you are so obedient; surrender," Veran commanded.

"I do not follow the wishes of anyone but Princess Zelda of the late," Link said as he drew his sword. "If you wish me to surrender … Force it," he challenged.

Veran smiled as a silver Scepter appeared, the black stone sphere atop it appeared to be lodestone. A shadowed bolt came from the center of the stone as Veran pointed the black, reverse symbol of Nayru at him. Link's blade began to glow with a golden Light as he swung his sword. The bolt was redirected but narrowly missed its mark.

"You shall have to do better than that," Veran taunted, smirking, unaware that Zelda was fitting her bow with a Light arrow. As Link waited for her to take aim he dodged another attack and jumped, the Great Spin proving useful.

Veran was disarmed and nearly lost her left hand as Zelda released. The Light arrow hit Veran in the upper back. Yet a mere arrow and blood loss would not be enough to deter her.

Veran morphed into an overlarge, bluish purple moth.

Link jumped and pulled out his Clawshot, aiming for the chandelier in the middle of the throne room, as to evade Veran's new attack. As he hung there Link saw that the attack had burnt through the ivy, as well as that Zelda had converted the Scepter for Light uses.

"I don't think so, you little wretch," Veran snarled, peeved that she hadn't disposed of Zelda, and attacked. Nayru's Love came into effect and backfired Veran's projectile, damaging one her wings.

Link could breathe easy again now that he knew Zelda wasn't injured, although he did not appreciate Veran's comment.

Link released his Clawshot entirely and attempted to succeed Veran with the Ending Blow. When his sword slashed through two of her wings Veran morphed again, back to her original form.

Link attempted yet again, making Veran fed up with him. She lashed out with her whip. It caught him in the chest. He hit a pillar across the room, hard.

"Link!" Zelda cried out as he fell to the ground, leaving a crack in the pillar. She took a deep breath, attempting to quell her rage, as Veran turned. "Scepter of Light -" she began, Veran formed a shadow sphere and threw it.

Zelda held up the Scepter, a golden prism-like shield appeared, but was shattered. As the Princess hit the floor the Scepter flew across the room, bouncing off the pillar and landing next to where Link lay.

Zelda quick-changed to Shiek and glared at Veran before bounding across the room in two flips, landing in a kneeling position next to Link, her hand on his dropped Master Sword.

As Veran lunged Sheik wrapped her fingers around the hilt and turned, piercing Veran's chest. Black blood seeped out around the blade, Veran's corpse collapsed as Shiek withdrew the blade and turned back to Link.

Her alter-ego faded as her Ocarina appeared and began Farore's, no, Link's song …

As the last note faded away into silence Zelda's eyes began to water, Link hadn't stirred for the song that was to heal him. "Link … please … You cannot be dead," Zelda whispered, trembling.

**End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter 5**

Saria placed her hand on the Zelda's trembling shoulder. The Princess looked up at the Kokiri girl, hot tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Saria … Link …" was all she could manage, emotion choking her voice.

"… Is not dead ... He is alive, but only just …" Saria said reluctantly. "He would have perished had you not played his song … The Prelude of Light should heal his internal wounds …"

Zelda picked up her blue Ocarina from her lap as Saria took hers from the green garb she adorned. She and Zelda began the Prelude, matching each other's notes perfectly … "Now … All we can do is wait …" Saria said as the final notes died away.

Zelda held her hand to Link's cheek, he was still deathly pale. "You can pull through, Link … I know you can …" she said softly.

* * * * *

Inside of Link's ghoulish dream he was on the brink of being defeated by a maddened Zora, one possessed by darkness.

Link jumped back, and arrow nicking the toe of his left boot, when he heard Zelda's voice. _"You can pull through, Link … I know you can …" _

Somehow he felt strengthened by her words; a green flare raced up his blade and entered it. The Forest Element, Farore's power. Link jumped to evade a barrage of arrows. He flipped in mid-air, propelling himself off the ceiling and plunged his sword into the Zora.

Link rolled as everything vanished in a flash of pale green light.

* * * * *

Color was slowly returning to Link's face. Saria glanced at the Master Sword, which the blade had briefly glowed green, then back to Link's limp form. "Do you suppose he learned how to use the Forest Element offensively?" she inquired softly, her voice barely audible.

"I do not know …" Zelda replied, although hardly heeding the question spare attention.

"… Zelda …" Link whispered, "… Thank you …"

"Link! You're alright!" she cried from sheer joy and threw her arms around his neck as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"You enabled that …" he said as his eyes strayed to Veran's body. "You also disposed of Veran, hardly a simple task," Link said softly.

"I could not simply stand aside and let that witch kill you!" Zelda exclaimed, pulling back slightly, with astonishing attitude at the mention.

"And you did not … I am in your debt," he said solemnly.

That evening Zelda and Saria stood at the gates to the Castle Town square, Link was about to depart for Zora's Domain.

"Link, please exercise caution, Gannon or Shadow may've a snare set for you …" Zelda warned, concern evident in her eyes.

"I shall be alright," Link said as he tightened Epona's loose cinch. The Princess stepped forward, within arm's reach. He slowly turned, a slight shade of pink touching his features. "This is farewell, Milady, but hardly goodbye …"

* * * * *

Saria watched, distancing herself from them as not to interrupt.

Link stepped closer, placing his hands on the Princess's shoulders, drawing her closer. "Zelda …" he began softly, gently tilting her chin up to where she could look him in the eye. And tenderly kissed her.

She started to pull away, startled, before relaxing into it, returning the kiss. As he let the blissful moment end Link took a step back, pivoted, and mounted Epona, spurring her into the moonlit night.

"… I wish him luck …" Zelda said as Link's retreating form vanished in the folds of the night.

"Link shall be alright, his Courage assists him," Saria said, thoughtful.

* * * * *

Shadow paused, observing his counterpart from a distance as he trained in the early morning light. Link's agility appeared to be improving, he also had the Forest Element. Resting his hand against the rough bark of a tree, he stepped in front of it. Twigs snapped under his boots, watching as nearby a hawk caught a lark. It's song was cut off mid-trill.

Shadow strode through a void, reappearing at the base of Death Mountain.

* * * * *

Link's journey to the Domain was fairly simple, as well as brief. Merely three days' ride at a trot, with increasing duels with various creatures on the way.

As he arrived at the entrance of the Domain a blue Tekite appeared, Link unsheathed his sword and slashed through it before the creature could as much as utter a cry of surprise.

He left his sword unsheathed, if there was one … There was bound to be more.

Link walked onto the grating, water rushing around his boots. He stopped, glancing through the dark steel designs, before pulling on his blue-scaled Zora Armor. Link dove into the water, swimming downward rapidly. As he reached the bottom Link spiraled out, searching for something.

He paused at a statue, and placed a Water Bomb atop it before backtracking slightly. The once elaborate statue was blown to fragments. Link swam through the hole his bomb had created in the wall. The flippers on his armor had barely gotten through when the water frosted, sealing his exit with ice.

The water was bracing, even with his adaptive garb. His muscles began cramping, Link swam as fast as his body would allow, the water freezing in his wake. When he reached solid ground, while pulling himself out of the water it froze around his lower legs.

"For the Love of Nayru," he cursed under his breath, and pulled out his Lantern. Assuming he was careful, it would require take him around fifteen minuets at minimum to melt the restraining ice.

After he was finished, Link straitened, glancing around the cavern he'd come to. It was large; moss was growing on the dark stone walls. Roughly an inch of clear water stood on the floor. The cavern was poorly lit; occasional torches linked the walls, with spider webs accompanying the dim light. He walked across the room and into the corridor, drawing his sword.

At the sound of metal scraping metal a creature on the ceiling hissed, an overlarge Skullata dropped to the floor. He back-flipped as the spider scuttled towards him, slashing his sword diagonally as he landed. The creature lost half a leg, greenish-brown blood seeping from the wound.

It veered to the left, running into the wall from lack of balance. It turned and shot its venomous string at him. Link held up his shield, the substance was rebounded. The spider awkwardly ran at him, and reared up to pierce its prey's neck.

Link saw his chance, and thrust his sword upwards, into the Skullata's weak point. It let out a long, blood curling cry as its poison dripping fangs stilled. He pulled out his sword, which was up to the hilt in Skullata, with minor difficulty. Link walked around the carcass to a large, web-ridden oaken door. He pushed it open, sighing. The corridor was lit worse, so it seemed.

Link hooked his Lantern on his belt before continuing, his footsteps echoing in the narrow path. When he came to the end of the winding corridor the path branched off in two directions. Weighing his chances, Link decided on the left hand path.

After traversing for a time something snarled at him. Link glanced up. Piranha Plants lined the ceiling, and were working themselves loose. He threw his Gale Boomerang and preformed the Spin Attack as they fell, effectively dismantling them.

A waft of chilled air blew to where he stood. Link followed the breeze, something hung in the air: Nearly frozen ice particles with a faint blue aura. Link put his hand against the wall, suddenly disoriented. The blue aura thickened, shrouding his vision.

When the haze cleared Link saw he'd been transported. An unknown expanse of the dungeon lay before him.

The walls and floor were coated in a whitish-blue limestone, compacted. This area was well lit; torches were spaced closer together than the previous level. A thin river of blue tinted water ran through the middle of the room, vanishing from sight through a shadowed archway.

He followed the stream until he came to an icy cliff. Link walked around the room, seeking an alternative route. There was none. The only option was to make the accent. The height must have been a minimum of one hundred feet.

Link began his climb, the process was tedious. There were very few places to secure a hold, often far apart. Once he was near seventy feet up he lost his footing, Link barely caught where he was standing with one hand. Seeing another handhold he reached for it, loosening his already poor grip on the minuscule edge. He slipped.

As he fell Link reached for anything that might slow his fall, catching a slight outcrop. He gasped as his wrist and fingers absorbed all of his weight, pain flitting across his features. Something happened to his wrist. He lost his grip.

Link landed with a resounding _'crack' _as his arm broke. He rolled onto his stomach and pain shot through his entire left arm. He winced as he pushed himself up with his other arm. Link walked to a rather small spring and dipped his arm into the cool water, and looked back at the cliff, frustration coursing through him. How could one possibly scale something of such height with a possibly fractured wrist and broken arm?

As if to answer his unspoken question, a Great Faerie rose out of the pool. Her long turquoise hair fell over her shoulders, her transparent wings shimmering with various colors. "Hero chosen by the Goddesses … I've been expecting your arrival …" she said softly, her teal-lavender gaze meeting his.

Link stared at the water, his face burning with humiliation. _Some hero_, he thought sarcastically.

"Do not punish yourself, accidents are inevitable," the Faerie said, as if reading Link's mind. He looked up, startled. His injured arm briefly glowed with a blue aura, the dulling pain vanished. "The Aqua Element you seek is to be found past the cliff, continue onward. I feel that you shall succeed …" she said, smiling warmly, and vanished.

Link stood, his determination renewed. This time when he reached the section he'd fallen previously Link took a detour around it, wary. This time he reached the top, only to nearly have his finger's spliced by a Darknaut's axe. Link pulled himself up and rolled to the side to elude the axe for the second time. He jumped to his feet, still evasive.

Unsheathing his sword, Link feinted. As the Darknaut was pulling its axe out of the floor Link performed the Shield Attack and Helm Splitter, eyes narrowing. He thruster his shield forward, clashing with it's armored chest. Link immediately jumped, bringing his sword down upon his opponent's helmet. It shattered. Pieces scattered the floor, scuffed by his blade. It pivoted, spotting Link.

He barely fended off the attack, confronting the axe blade with his sword. The axe was inches from his neck. Link sidestepped around it and preformed the Back Slice. The armor fell to pieces. He back-flipped and ducked as the Darknaut threw its axe, immediately countering the long blade of his foe. Link took a step back, his foot on the ledge. He pressed for more ground, not wishing to loose what little footing he had.

Link took a chance. He jumped as he gave into the Darknaut's blade. Using the creature's shoulder as a boost, Link landed just behind it. He pivoted, holding his sword aloft.

The Darknaut lost its head. Both pieces of the carcass fell over the ledge, leaving nothing but behind a tell-tale puddle of blood. Link turned and continued, what might be considered the Boss's lair was just ahead.

Searching for the key, Link entered the sub-room. The chest containing the item was simply a walk across the room. It was too simple.

As soon as he set foot on the white marble and icy dagger flew towards his head. He sidestepped. The weapon bounced off the wall, clattering to the floor. Link ducked and ran, dodging daggers every few steps. When he arrived at the chest the daggers simply halted, their murderous course now non-existent.

As he opened the chest he saw an oddly shaped coral key, pocketing it, he returned to the Boss door. When the key wouldn't fit Link glanced at the designs on the door.

At the top of the door was a Forest Crest. His Zora Armor faded to his green tunic. Shaking his head at the pathetic excuse for plants on either side of the door, he held out both hands, palms facing the vases with a green aura around them. The plants burst into bloom and the roots burst out of the pot, forcing the door open.

Link entered the chamber. A Zora awaiting him inside. It turned to face him, its amber eyes glowing brightly. He hesitated; Zoras of the norm had black eyes. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance … Shame you shan't be around much longer," the Zora said venomously. It held out its hand, which was surrounded by a blue aura.

The water in the surrounding pools began to rotate and several whips lashed out at him. Link jumped as sliver wings appeared on either side of his boots, now Pegasus Boots. Odd.

He barely cleared the whips as he jumped. Link landed across the room, one hand brushing the cool stone floor as he straitened. He drew his sword, a green flare raced up his blade. The whips struck again, he sidestepped with lightning speed.

A Zora fashioned javelin narrowly missed his head. It was jutting out of the wall, a black aura surrounding it. Link glanced at it, then back to his foe. "Missed," he commented coolly, and sprinted at the Zora.

Link halted suddenly when his opponent warped. Glancing around, a water whip caught him in the lower back, sprawling him on the floor.

**End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter 6**

Gannon appeared, Shadow was leaning casually against the rough stone wall. "You've been in Link's vicinity twice, Shadow," Gannon snarled, his tone icy. "Why have you not disposed of that menace yet?"

Shadow glared at him, making Gannon uneasy, before answering. "I am biding my time; and would appreciate it if you'd let me alone," Shadow said, his tone equally chilled, his burning red eyes betraying no emotion aside from annoyance.

Gannon stubbornly maintained eye contact, attempting to intimidate Shadow. "It shan't work," Shadow said dryly, steadily growing more annoyed. "You forget; my Triforce is the reverse of Courage. I induce Fear, but do not attain the emotion."

"You are a fool not to fear Master Zalcite," Gannon scoffed, pivoting, and strode through a gaping black void.

"Moron," Shadow muttered as Gannon's void retracted and vanished..

* * * * *

Link rolled as a lance pierced the floor directly next to his head and jumped to his feet. The Zora faltered, astonished, as Link plunged his sword through his foe's neck.

As he took a step back, breathing hard, the silver wings disappeared. Link felt a wave of remorse for killing the Zora, even if it had been possessed._"I was already dead, you've freed my soul … Thank you,"_ the voice of a female Zora said softly, calmly. The carcass began to glow with Spirit Light, then vanished as if to prove her point.

Link sheathed his sword after a moment, taking out a small wooden ocarina. He hesitantly began Nayru's Song … which reminded him of Zelda. The notes, clear as water, echoed through the cavern. As the song ended something fused with his blue earring. There was now a crystallized water droplet dangling from it. The Aqua Element.

He raised his left hand, a blue aura surrounding it. Water from many of the pools slowly lifted into the air, faint ripples following the thin streams that were forming into a single sphere overhead.

Link swallowed thickly, beginning to feel the magical strain. Raising his right hand as well, he began to focus upon the Forest. The tranquil, floating substance above him suddenly shot upwards, shattering a tunnel in the marble. Stone chips fell around him as a large root burst through the floor, twisting as it grew. Leaves bloomed on the steadily growing root, even as it reached the top of the hole.

He sighed, lowering his hands. Weariness showed through his icy eyes as he stepped towards the root's base, gripping one of the smaller branches suspending from it.

A few minuets later he pulled himself out of the dungeon, receiving several strange gazes from the startled Zoras. Link turned. He was but ten feet from the throne. King Ralis knew of Link's adventures, and did naught but ask if he was alright.

"Yes," Link said, cracking a smile at the now amused Ralis's expression. "Merely another dungeon, nothing extraordinary," Link said lightly, attempting to hide his shadowed thoughts.

Ralis's expression immediately converted from amused to concerned. "Link, what form of a quest are you traversing?" Link's expression slowly darkened, for he himself did not know what he had to do.

"Hyrule is on the brink of darkness, teetering between Light and Darkness … Hopefully there is a way to prevent such happenings … Ralis, would you perhaps, know of the Elements?" Link inquired suddenly.

Ralis gaped at him, momentarily consumed in shock. "The Elements? How do you know of the Goddess's Powers? … Never mind, pay that inquiry no heed … There is an obvious need. Which is it you wish to know of?"

"The whereabouts of the final Element, perhaps?" Link asked, amazed by his good fortune.

Ralis nodded. "According to the Zorian Script, it is said that the Flare resides in the vicinity of Death Mountain … Whether on the inside or out, it is unknown ... If your quest should require the Element, I would depart immediately ... It would be advisable to retrieve it before your foe does."

"Yes, thank you for your assistance, Ralis," Link said, standing. He turned on his heel, and departed for Death Mountain.

* * * * *

Shadow turned to the rough brown stone wall, which was shrouded in shadows. Tracing his finger along the designs on the door, the crevasses filled with Dark Energy. He placed the palm of his hand in a circular design, which was also filled with energy, and pressed.

Even from the outside, he could sense an item of interest within. Shadow could feel the vibrations. If it was what he suspected …

The door shuddered; then faded away to nothingness. Shadow entered, unsheathing his sword as he stepped inside.

* * * * *

Link walked past a Goron, going towards the back of Death Mountain. He aimlessly wandered at the rear end, until a suspicious aura caught his attention. Link walked into the shadows. There was an entrance, completely open, leading below the mountain itself.

Link entered, and was greeted with a wave of blistering heat. He felt as if he'd been shoved into an oven.

With a wave of his arm, three oddly vacant chambers later, a thin tide of water washed over the nearly molten floor, which was beginning to singe his boots. Steam issued from the rocky floor. Now that the heat had immensely lessened, Link glanced around him. The dungeon was roughly hewed brown and tan stone, although the floor was relatively smooth. There were no torches, for they would be unneeded with lava lining the walls.

Flaming slugs started raining from the ceiling; Link swung his sword upwards in a lwide arc, dismantling the majority of the batch. Destroying the ever falling slugs as he went, Link then came across a Fire Salamander.

Its tail glowed like a hot coal in comparison to its heavily armored body. Link circled, eluding the Salamander's flaming breath, and began hacking at it's tail. He back-flipped as a flame geyser erupted at his feet. The Salamander turned, and added to the flames. Link attempted again, driving his sword through its tail. The Salamander's tail burst into small embers, it's armored body collapsing.

He strode to the far side of the room – or rather, to the edge of the lava. There was perhaps sixty feet of lava - A small sea rolling flames. Absolutely nothing would hold a Clawshot on the far side.

Link sighed; it would not prove wise to waste energy simply to create a temporary walkway.

However … there was a third alternative. Link swirled the pale green Roc's Cape, which had once belonged to his late father, around his shoulders as the silver wings appeared again on his boots. He backtracked about twenty feet, turning sharply.

He broke into a run, launching into a flip at the edge.

Landing lightly in a kneeling position on the far side, Link's Cape faded as he stood. As he entered the next room. Goblin warriors, King Bublin's minions, suddenly charged him. He jumped and pivoted, performing the Backslice at an entirely new angle. Three foes of eight fell hard. Blood spattered on the floor. An axe bit into Link's shoulder as he landed.

The goblin's blood and his mingled as Link planted his sword in his opponent's chest. Having no time to check the wound, he switched wielding hands. Link pivoted to face the remaining four, which were gaping at him.

Link held up his shield as the nearest attacked. He staggered back a step, the force was more than he'd expected, and winced as it struck again. Pain shot through his shoulder. Link ignored it as he attempted to plant his sword.

As he wasn't accustom to wielding with his right hand, he missed his mark. The Forest talisman suddenly began to shine, the pale green rays of light rotating. A green aura filled the room as vines snaked out of the floor, ensnaring three of his opponents. The aura faded as the talisman dimmed, returning to its usual color. Link struck, slashing the creature's torso open. It slumped to the floor as he continued to the next room.

Setting down his sword and shield, Link knelt behind a large rock, hidden from his foe's view. He placed his hand over the wound, which had turned the shoulder of his tunic maroon, and focused on the healing powers of the Aqua Element.

* * * * *

Shadow paused, the vibrations were much stronger. He was growing near …

* * * * *

The dull ache in his shoulder vanished as the flesh mended. After the injury had finished healing the soft blue aura the came from underneath his hand faded. Link picked up his sword and shield, placing each on his back.

Link took out his Hero's Bow and temporarily enhanced the qualities of it with the Elements. Slowly pulling back the drawstring, he stood. Taking aim, he released. A single goblin was felled, alerting the others. As he didn't fancy being shot at, he released another Elemental arrow.

He cursed under his breath as one showed intelligence and ducked, eluding his arrow. Link did the same to avoid the barrage the was fired at him. He stood and released two arrows. They pierced two goblins on different levels. Both crumpled as he restrung his bow. The remaining three glared at him, fitting their weapons as well.

Soon, but one remained. It suddenly released a barrage of arrows, catching Link off guard. One caught Link in the stomach, even through the chain mail. He gasped in pain. The shaft was dug in farther as he rolled to elude the rest. As he stood Link pulled it out, restrung his bow, and took aim. His eyes narrowed. He released. The goblin's own arrow went through it's neck.

Link pivoted; there was movement somewhere behind him. Another goblin. This one, however, wielded a sword, rather than a bow or axe. His Bow faded at will, Link held out both hands, a green aura about them. Roots shot out of the floor. The goblin jumped, evading the vines with ease. Link took a step back in astonishment, the creature charged him. It had speed to match that of Pegasus Boots. Link drew his sword and countered.

He swung his sword as the goblin moved to the evasive stance. It vanished. Link winced as the back of his arm was flayed open. He whirled around, his sword aloft.

A long gash appeared across the goblin's neck. The creature's life's blood poured from the wound as Link stepped back, mending his own wounds. It crumpled to the ground, Link continued to the next room. The sub-Boss Chamber.

* * * * *

Shadow had obtained the item. Vaati appeared. "The Master shall not be pleased with you," he snarled, glaring at him.

"What is it of your concern?" Shadow inquired, indifferent.

"My concern?" Vaati sputtered, suddenly outraged. "Whether our world claims this one rests on your incompetent shoulders!" Vaati had struck a nerve in Shadow, and knew it. He paled, taking a step back.

"Incompetent?" Shadow repeated. The intense heat seemed to have reversed, a chill hung in the room. "I do not recall you doing anything, save watch," Shadow said icily, punctuating each word by hardening his tone more so.

Vaati could feel Shadow's rage, despite being across the room. "I do not seem to recall you being tortured as consequence of a foe escaping. You've had power for quite some time, your life has been an ease. Whereas I was only called forth to serve …" Shadow said, his voice dangerously soft.

"Everyone has a destiny," he continued. "It is up to them to fulfill it … My destiny may remain shrouded, unclear, but I have greater purpose than this …" Shadow said, venom lacing his tone. The entire time he spoke, he'd been idly running his fingertips down the flat of his sword. "I suggest you draw your blade, Vaati," Shadow said, colder than ice.

"What -" Vaati was cut off as Shadow pivoted, throwing his black hilted Master Sword like a shrunken. Shadow's sword had pierced just below Vaati's heart. He fell to his knees. Blood was running out of both sides of Vaati's mouth as he attempted to speak. "Why?" he managed. Shadow held out his hand, the sword returned to him. He stared idly at Vaati as he cleaned the blade of his sword.

"I've already explained, there is nothing more to be said … At least on your part," Shadow said coolly. Vaati collapsed, dead. He sheathed his sword and walked to Vaati's carcass. With a wave of his hand it vanished, blood and all.

Shadow strode through a void, baiting would be satisfactory.

* * * * *

Link stood at the Boss door, holding a scalding key. Finding it had been simple; retrieving it had been another matter. He inserted the key, twisting it; the chains binding the door fell to the ground. Link kicked them aside, before pushing the towering entrance open.

Unsheathing his sword as he entered, Links saw what appeared to be a flaming serpent coiled on the floor, sleeping. His boots echoed loudly on the maroon stone. Lava lined the walls, casting an orange glow about the room. A blue flare raced up his blade and vanished, leaving it the same aquamarine color as his eyes.

As he walked Link glanced at the stone serpents lining the path. Each gray statue was reared back, ready to strike – the fangs were noticeably large.

Link slowly turned his attention back to the real serpent. It was awake, and none to pleased about the fact.

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter 7**

The serpent hissed as it reared back, Link back-flipped as it struck. And flinched when it came within inches of him. He hated serpents of all variety. Link was plenty grateful of his Pegasus Boots as the snake removed its head from the shattered section of the floor. He jumped onto a statue, the movement catching the creature's attention. It whipped its head around and struck. Link jumped, flipping over the serpent. The statue he'd just been on shattered as he landed, crouching behind another. His fingertips brushed the heated floor.

The serpent violently shook its head, as if attempting to clear its senses when Link saw a stone fang jutting out of the serpent's mangled eye. Dark liquid dribbled out of the socket. With one eye blinded it gave him a slight advantage. He moved to the serpent's dulled side, boots echoing on the floor. It swung around to face him – and dove. Link jumped, meeting the serpent in midair, plunging his sword through the roof of its open mouth. Its fangs were still dripping with venom as it collapsed on him, several entering his arm. Warm, almost broiling blood slowly dripped from it's open mouth. The creature's giant head was draped across his chest.

He winced as the flow crept through his mail, burning him. Link's consciousness dimmed as the serpent crumbled into ash, the black poison slowly seeping from his mangled arm.

* * * * *

Zelda rolled the Light Scepter in her hands, observing the details.

It was a two foot platinum rod with a sphere atop it. The bottom half was shimmering moonstone, whereas the top half was star sapphire. On the front side of the sphere was a Triforce connecting the sapphire and moonstone. The final piece was curious; atop the sapphire, in dead center of it, was a golden trio, of shaped crescent moons.

Although Zelda did not know its qualities, she knew it could not be reversed a third time. Originally it had been Light, she knew that much. The crescent moons on the Scepter suddenly began to glow with a soft blue aura.

* * * * *

A soft golden light was what awoke Link. He glanced at his arm, focus sharpening. His gauntlet wasn't even scratched. He slowly got to his feet, seeing the coiled pattern in the ashes as he pulled out the wooden ocarina.

He began Din's Song, the Song of Fire and Power. "You're a bit on the slow side, it appears," came Shadow's disembodied voice. Link glanced around him, the presence was powerful, yet he could not locate it. "I beat you to the Flare hours ago," Shadow added lazily, arrogance coating his tone. The presence vanished.

* * * * *

"Hello, Princess," Shadow said softly, stepping into a slanting ray of light. Zelda pivoted, startled, as she grabbed her slender rapier. His crimson gaze was roughish. The accidentally dropped Scepter rolled across the floor and vanished of its own accord.

Shadow smiled as the Princess leveled her rapier threateningly, warningly. He drew his sword as well. Metal scraped against metal, raising the hair on the back of her neck. "You wish to finish our spar, Shadow?" she inquired coolly, hardly astonished. He nodded.

"You catch on quickly - Faster than your 'Hero of Twilight,'" he said, suppressing a smirk at Zelda's now concerned expression. Oddly enough, he felt no inclination to harm her farther than necessary.

Zelda started too quick-change to Shiek, Shadow's black aura suddenly filled the room, suppressing her transformation. It stopped, half-complete, and began changing more so. Zelda focused, Spirit Light drove away the darkness in one blinding flash. She stood before Shadow, a second alter-ego revealed.

Her blonde hair was pulled up into a loose bun atop her head, with longish bangs hanging more towards her right eye. She wore cropped tan trousers that reached just above her knees. The sleeveless lavender shirt was tight-fitting, a violently red sash connecting the upper and lower garments. Her rapier had changed to a wide-bladed scimitar, a sword just light enough for a woman to wield without trouble, although there was still a Sheikah dagger in the sash.

"I presume you've a name for this alter-ego as well?" Shadow said dryly, somewhat less than amused.

"… Tetra," she replied after a moment, thoughtful. "Now, we may finish our spar."

Shadow suddenly charged her, Tetra sidestepped, feeling the breeze from Shadow's sword. As he turned Tetra stuck; met with a wave of Fire from his blade. She back-flipped as he came at her. Their swords met in a feat of strength. Shadow pressed for ground, Tetra took a step back – and suddenly ducked away from his blade, bringing her sword across his side. Blood wet Shadow's tunic, Fire exploded from his blade. Tetra held up her arm, shielding her eyes from the sparks while stepping away from the heat. He smirked.

Her calm shattered. Her newest form suddenly reverted back to Sheik; she delivered a rain of attacks, which Shadow met with pleasure. Shadow swung his sword in an arc as Shiek flipped over him. Her blood spattered on both Shadow and the floor. Shiek barely landed on her feet, one hand brushing the floor. Red was flourishing on the stomach of her Sheikah garb. From several feet away, she glared at him, pressing an arm against the wound. She stood, not about to give in so easily.

"Still fighting, are you?" Shadow inquired sarcastically, some of her blood tricking down his face. "I suppose I must give you credit for bravery," he drawled, and lunged at her. Shiek jumped, and delivered a kick to the side of Shadow's head. He landed several feet back and jumped to his feet.

"Perhaps you are finished now?" Shiek inquired softly, quick-changing back to Zelda.

"Hardly." He slashed the air, aimlessly, or so it seemed. Something seemed to collide with her very spirit. Zelda crumpled, unconscious.

* * * * *

Link had made out of the dungeon and to the Faron Province when Shadow appeared. Carrying Zelda. "If you wish to see your dear Princess alive again … I suggest you come to our world._ The __Mirror of Shadows_ shall serve as your portal, you've until dawn tomorrow," Shadow warned and vanished through a gaping black void.

Link felt and icy chill steal over him. "Zelda …" he whispered. What had refreshing breeze cut through him like a knife. He mounted Epona, returning to the shrine-like structure in southern Faron Province.

Upon entering Link saw the Mirror had been moved. It stood front of the door, behind which Link had first encountered Shadow. He paused before entering, staring into its depths. His reflection was no longer staring back at him.

Instead there were starry depths, presenting the moon and earth … their world. Behind the Light Moon, there was a slightly smaller blackish purple sphere, pitted and scarred. Shadow's world. _Still, where do the Light Moons come in?_ He wondered, stepping through the Mirror.

* * * * *

Zelda had begun to stir, Zalcite nodded towards Shadow, who took a step forward. When she was fully awake he spoke. "Evening, Princess," Zalcite said, curling the last word into a horrible sneer.

She glared at him, not in the least intimidated, as she stood. "Whom, might I ask, are you?" Zelda inquired, ignoring Shadow entirely.

"You are not in the position to be asking questions. Your status as 'Princess of Hyrule' means naught to me. What I do wish to know, however, I feel you might – As you have revealing dreams. Where is Nayru's Guardian?"

Although she knew naught of what he desired, it was clear he only intended death for this person. "I do not know," she said flatly.

"A pity, as you are related to the girl," he countered. Zelda stiffened. Her father had once said she had younger sister who mysteriously vanished. "And when the girl is found, she shall join Link in the ground," Zalcite said mirthlessly, chuckling slightly. Shadow tensed at mention of Link's name, glaring at his Master.

* * * * *

Link looked at his surroundings. He wasn't merely at their world; he was at a Palace of sorts. The floor was a midnight-blue marble with black snaking through it, occasionally purple. Same went for the walls. There were no torches, lanterns, or even candles, yet everything was well lit. The Palace, so it seemed, provided its own light. The room was somewhat large, his boots echoed faintly as he walked across the floor.

As he pushed open the door Link saw a being of some kind. It appeared humanoid, but was completely gray with pupiless lavender eyes.

Link drew his sword; although he normally couldn't feel changes in the surrounding area aside from temperature, he was feeling dark vibrations from the creature. Having no idea what it was, however, he didn't know its weakness.

The creature turned as he stepped out of the threshold. It suddenly threw a magical sphere, Link jumped.

* * * * *

Zalcite heard a crash on the floor below. He signaled Gannon and Shadow. "I believe we've a visitor," he said while gazing at Zelda, sending an icy chill down her spine. "What say the two of you find out whom …?"

"Yes, Master," Gannon said with a brief bow and turned on his heel, Shadow strode out behind him.

'_Link … You needn't of come …'_ Zelda thought as Zalcite turned his back to her. Placing a hand behind her back, she began forming a knife out of Spirit Light. As it finished taking shape she hurled her glowing weapon at him.

He turned, easily catching the spinning blade. It clattered across the floor as Zalcite tossed it away from him. "Very foolish of you, I must say," he said menacingly. Zelda stood her ground, not about to give the satisfaction of fearing him. "Perhaps you shall know your place when I am through …" Zalcite drawled.

* * * * *

Link stood as the dust cleared, coughing. He pulled his sword out from underneath a piece of statue as he spotted his foe. It attacked. Link gasped in pain as a shrunken was buried in his ribcage. He jumped to elude a rain of them, performing the Jump Strike. When he landed his foe, oddly enough, crumbled to ash as the blade sliced through it.

He stood, and had to go fishing in his wound for the small weapon. Eventually, he found it. Link tucked the now red shrunken in his belt, as he may need another weapon. He continued out into the corridor while healing the wound, and saw he had two options. There was a regular path, and one with a track that steadily went up the wall, nearly to the high ceiling. The track would be much faster. As he rode towards the ceiling Link had to volley between the two tracks in order to avoid the smaller spiked spinners.

When he reached the next floor something knocked him off his Spinner, which skidded across the stone floor as he barely caught the ledge. Link flipped back up, and immediately converted to offensive stance at the sight of Gannon and Shadow.

"I do not require your assistance," Shadow said icily, placing his already drawn blade to the Gerudo's wrist. Gannon begrudgingly removed his hand from the hilt of his golden sword. Link quickly moved away from the ledge as his counterpart advanced, sword aloft. He sidestepped to avoid the vertical slash of Shadow's blade. He countered, wincing as his foe's blade bit into his shoulder. Shadow had warped behind him. He wrenched away from it, blood was already seeping from the wound.

Link pivoted, finally catching Shadow off guard. His counterpart held up his arm, Link's sword slashed through Shadow's gauntlet. Link struck again. Shadow met his attack. Link pushed for ground, attempting to steer Shadow towards the ledge. A red flare suddenly raced up Shadow's blade. Link took a step back in surprise. Shadow was now in control of the exchange.

In answer to Shadow's unspoken challenge, a green and blue aura wrapped around his sword. A smile played about Shadow's lips. Both a weakness and strength.

They were both blasted into the wall by a wave of Dark Energy. Gannon strode forward as they got to their feet. "I tired of waiting Shadow," Gannon said, his tone dripping with venom. "Wolf-boy shall die at my hands alone." Shadow was glaring at Gannon with contempt and disgust.

"Can you not accept that he defeated you?" Shadow sneered. Gannon stopped, his amber eyes narrowed.

"He prevailed only because of his impish friend," Gannon snarled, unsheathing his sword. Despite the circumstances, Link smiled. Gannon neglected to mention the other young woman that assisted in his previous defeat.

Link and Shadow preformed the Jump Strike as Gannon charged a tainted gold attack. Gannon released when they were in midair. The attack knocked them to the ground, leaving their left and right wrists bound together with two golden shackles, a short chain connecting them. Amusement was written across Gannon's expression at Shadow's disdain of being bound to Link.

"Those who feud together fail together," Gannon taunted. An attack of crackling black energy charged around his sword.

**End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter VIII Part I

**Chapter 8 - Part I**

Link and Shadow attempted to go in opposite directions as Gannon released the attack. The binding jerked them back as the sphere hit full force. The duo flinched, currents of the Energy ripping through their linked forms.

They slowly got to their feet, swords in hand. "Pitiful," Gannon scoffed. Link's eyes narrowed. He was treading on thin ice. The Gerudo back-flipped as roots shot out of the floor. Fire consumed the roots, showering Gannon in sparks. Link glanced at his counterpart in surprise.

"What?!" Shadow snapped. Gannon struck.

* * * * *

Zalcite chuckled, enjoying every moment of her pain. Dark Energy ravaged Zelda's body and mind. She gasped as he intensified the agony. She struggled to stand. Zalcite's attack halted in astonishment. Weaponry appeared in her hands. The Light Arrow glowed as she notched her bow, taking aim.

"You would dare strike?" Zalcite inquired sarcastically, tauntingly.

"I would."

Zelda released. Zalcite raised his palm, a bolt of Dark Energy focused at Zelda's heart. The arrow pierced the neck of Zalcite's cloak, passing through. She sidestepped, the attack glancing off the armor on her shoulder. Zelda glanced at where she'd been. A section had been charred black. She looked back at Zalcite. The hood had fallen back. Her arrow had merely grazed him.

Blood trickled down his neck. Her eyes raised to his face. "You …" Zelda breathed.

* * * * *

Shadow jerked aside, pulling Link with him as Gannon's sword came within inches of them. They jumped back. Link threw his hand out, a water lash caught Gannon in the stomach. The lash struck again as their opponent stumbled back before splashing to the floor. Cool liquid ran along the almost chilled floor, pooling around the Gerudo's booted feet.

Gannon's form suddenly began changing. They slowly backed away as his greenish skin darkened to a near black, while growing larger. Sharp silver claws grew from his now paw-like hands. Gannon's face was now changing. Deadly, curved tusks emerged from his lower jaw as it stretched away from his face, becoming a beast's muzzle. The delicate gold circlet that held back his flaming red hair fell to the floor, the topaz clinking on the stone as Gannon's hair lengthened, sprouting out of his now immensely wide shoulders and down his back. A black and grey pelt rippled over him as his garb melded with him. A low growl came from his throat as he dropped to all fours.

The floor did not tremble, it shook. Link and Shadow took several steps back, Beast Gannon striding towards them. They back-flipped in unison as Gannon brought his wolf-size paw down, narrowly missing them. The blade of Shadow's sword was engulfed in a blast of fire.

Gannon roared in pain as Shadow plunged the blazing weapon into his upper leg. The crystal on top of Gannon's head began to shine; Shadow hastily pulled his sword out. Gannon charged them. Link sprinted to the side, his counterpart stumbled. He plowed through them, sprawling Link and Shadow on the floor.

Link pushed himself to his hand and knees with a groan, looking up at Gannon as he circled around. His foe broke in to a run. When Gannon nearly reached them, Link threw out an arm. An earthen wall shot up. It shuddered from the force of impact as Gannon crashed into it, pieces scattering the floor.

He stood as Shadow got to his feet, turning to him. "The only way we are going to defeat him is teamwork," Link said flatly, his icy blue eyes boring into Shadow's smoldering red ones. Shadow's bound hand moved to the unbound one, removing a coppery wristband.

"Take it," Shadow said as Din's symbol appearing on the item, glowing. The Flare.

Link nodded.

As soon as it was on Link's wrist a silvery glow appeared on Shadow. The silver light soon burst into a fine powder. The dark version of the elements appeared. Though he appeared astonished, it was only momentary.

A blood colored droplet hung from Shadow's silver earring. His wrist band was now a silver, with Din's symbol etched in ruby. A garnet colored sphere hung from a platinum chain, hanging at the same height as Links. The dark version of the Elements belonged to him now.

More of the earthen wall crumbled, cracks appearing. Shadow's eyes narrowed. Once again, his sword flared. Purple and maroon flames licked the air, the heat of dislike radiating from him. "Gannon may be powerful, but he is still mortal," Shadow snarled, rage blazing in his eyes.

Link glanced at the wall. It crumbled. They sidestepped, yanking their bound wrists in opposite directions. The chain suddenly snapped.

Temporarily, they'd set aside their differences, thus freeing them.

Gannon's amber eyes revealed his shock, momentarily frozen. The smell of singed hair hung in the air, blood beginning to seep from the charred wound. Shadow smirked, his gaze challenging. "Did you honestly believe that you could kill me so easily?" he scoffed, amused. "Something to consider: Never underestimate the dark side of your opponent."

The claws of Gannon's leg suddenly began to glow, horizontally slashing at the air. Link and Shadow instinctively raised their shields, sidestepping, as a silver, blade shaped substance flew at them. They winced as it cut into their unprotected legs. Blood was running down the outside of Link's left thigh, likewise on Shadow's right. The gashes were deep.

Link slowly lowered his shield, glancing at his counterpart. Shadow's expression was that of a stony mask, though the slightest smirk was still playing about his lips. He nodded to Link.

He raised both arms, all three elements appeared around Gannon, in the shape of the Triforce. Flames licked at this left side, yet not burning the vines that were snaking around his body. A sapphire blue barrier prevented him from moving as Shadow charged him.

Three feet away, Shadow jumped. His sword cleaved the white crystal on Gannon's forehead in two as he landed, up to the hilt in carcass. Link lowered his arms as Shadow breathed a sigh of satisfaction, slowly drawing out the blade. Blood coated the metal. Gannon's corpse began glowing a deep scarlet, appearing to become less solid.

As the carcass vanished the glow retracted to a single, ruby red triangle. Shadow passed his hand over it, feeling the radiating Power. It vanished, reappearing as a golden glow on his right hand.

"… I believe you came to kill me …" Shadow drawled as Link started to walk past him, collecting the Spinner and sheathing his sword.

"No. I am more interested in finding - and disposing of - your overlord," Link said and continued. Shadow soon fell in step behind him.

"Great minds think alike, so it seems. I tire of taking another's orders, although you likely have a different reason … A reason named Zelda."

Link flushed slightly but walked on. "She is more than capable of fending for herself," was his reply. They both knew it was true, and continued in silence. Still, Link did not put it past anyone, seeking strength and power, to attempt to kill her.

"This way," Shadow said, turning into a passageway to the left. It darker and the ceiling was shorter than the rest of the corridors, likely a convenience path.

The passage then twisted upwards at an angle, coming to a lightless stairwell. Shadow stepped just inside, and then hit both sides of the entrance with his open palms. Link heard a grating sound as rough stone scraped against marble. Purple flames leapt up from the dead torches, casting ghastly shadows. Supplying inspiration for Shadow's thoughts.

Shadow smiled at the thought of Zalcite's blood soon spattering the dark floor, the ragged breathing slowly fading as his master's life spilled onto the dark floor.

Link, sensing the general darkness of his counterpart's thoughts, was careful to remain several paces behind him. The stairwell spiraled up as well, before sharply turning right.

Shadow stopped when the came to a wide, spanning set of steps. At the other end of the room two tall, black spiked crystals stood on either side of the double doors. On the door itself was a strange symbol etched in silver.

"Zalcite's domain," Shadow snarled, glaring at the symbol. He seemed completely oblivious as Link walked past him.

As Link reached the door, he turned. "Coming?" he inquired. Shadow moved towards him, placing the edge of his sword at Link's back.

"I shall be the one to kill him," Shadow hissed, the venom of a cobra in his tone. Shadow pushed open a door, calmly walking towards his now hoodless master. He stopped several yards away, sword still at Link's back.

Zalcite leisurely looked over. "Zant?!" Link gasped. Zalcite's yellow eyes narrowed in rage as Shadow lowered his weapon.

"_You __dare _compare me to that pathetic Twili?!" Zalcite snarled, lashing out in attack. The gale of Dark Energy threw Link onto his back, several feet away from his counterpart.

"And you have already murdered my father," Zelda said icily. "Would you kill another for less of a reason? Simply to satisfy your already overlarge ego?"

"Hold your tongue!" Zalcite snapped as Link got to his feet. Link glared at Zalcite, coolly observing him.

Zalcite's skin had a tinge of Twili gray to it, and resembled Zant's in build. Only his eyes were much colder, an hundredfold more hate in them than Zant's. The same symbol that was on the door was on his forehead, only in black. A reverse of Nayru's symbol. Three black crescent moons facing inwards.

"If you are not a Twili, then what are you?" Link inquired, his tone coolly indifferent.

"I am of the Daruko tribe," Zalcite said coldly. "The Goddesses made a fatal mistake. And that was in sending us here. All that oppose me shall die."

"Then perhaps you would like the honor of killing him," Shadow said, nodding to Link, bored. Zelda looked at him, her eyes meeting his.

"You are Link, Shadow. Just his other side," she said softly, pleadingly meeting his gaze.

Upon being addressed as Link, Shadow's inhuman defenses seemed to crumble. The red of his eyes darkened, turning to a solid, warm black. His skin had also lost the grayish tinge, which left him with the appearance of a darkened version of Link. Yet just as lethal, if not more.

Link glanced at Shadow, then back to Zalcite. "Pity. He is not your bloodthirsty lapdog anymore … You shall have to fight your own battles now," Link said, slowly unsheathing his sword. The sound of metal scraping against metal seemed to prompt Zalcite.

The cloak faded as he drew an estoc, a sword designed mainly for stabs. Zalcite's garments were clearly designed for combat. Slate gray and close fitting. "Learn to keep your brazen tongue on a leash, wolf-boy. It shall make your death far less painful," Zalcite snarled, moving towards Link.

Zelda quick-changed to Tetra as Shadow raised his sword towards his former master. "Link is wrong about one thing: Your blood shall spill, and you shall soon be dead," he said icily, his eyes glinting red as Tetra unsheathed her scimitar.

"All three pieces of the Triforce, gathering for one purpose," Tetra began as she joined them. "To halt your advance."

Zalcite glanced around him, smirking. "Triforce or no, you cannot defeat me," he said flatly.

"Is that a challenge?" Shadow inquired softly, the blade of his sword flaring.

"Possibly." Dark Energy formed around the estoc.

Shadow charged him. Zalcite sidestepped, bringing the flat of his blade across Shadow's lower back, sprawling him on the floor. He turned, his blade clashing against Tetra's as she struck. He pushed her away, bringing his blade across hers, placing all his weight behind it. She stepped back as his sword grazed her neck.

Link attacked, vertically bringing his sword down. It clashed against Zalcite's. A pale green glow surrounded Link's sword. "Fool," Zalcite muttered. The Dark Energy lashed out like a whip. Link stumbled back, a thin red mark left across the left side of his face and neck.

Shadow brought his sword upwards. The first blood was his. Zalcite's right sleeve gave a satisfying rip as Shadow's blade met flesh. The wound was not deep, but enough to make his former master curse. Shadow was on his feet again, feinting. Zalcite parried every strike, both Tetra's and Shadow's.

Shadow sidestepped as Zalcite's sword nearly plunged through his neck. Zalcite struck again. His blade slashed through the shoulder of Shadow's tunic as he ducked. Zalcite snapped his fingers. Two of the lavender eyed creatures appeared, immediately attacking Link and his counterpart.

"Droids shall keep them occupied for a bit," he drawled, and attempted to behead her. Tetra stepped back, feeling the breeze from his weapon. Her eyes narrowed menacingly. She struck, the blade of her sword slicing across his ribcage. Blood ran down Zalcite's side. He glared at her, and suddenly knocked her feet out from under her.

As she tried to get up her kicked her in the ribs. Continuously. With every kick, the breath was knocked out of her. A sharp crack and another searing pain told them a rib had broken. Painfully gasping for air, Tetra moved her hand towards the dagger in her sash. Seeing what she was about to do, he kicked her again. Another sharp crack.

"I suggest you stop, before all your ribs break," he drawled, listening to the sounds of his droids facing off with Link and Shadow, looking down on her. Tetra's hair was coming loose from the bun, falling in wisps around her face and down her back.

Taking in shallow, less painful gasps of air, she glared at him in reply. In one motion, Tetra removed the dagger and plunged it into Zalcite's knee, bringing the curved blade down his leg.

He swore, and clubbed her with the flat of his sword. Tetra fell motionless. "Headstrong wretch," Zalcite snarled. Dark Energy gathered around the wound, partially mending it. When it vanished the wound was over half healed. The droid facing Shadow suddenly attacked Link. Zalcite glared at Shadow as he killed the creature, turning to face him.

Shadow knew that, if they failed, they would all suffer greatly before Zalcite would kill them. He strode towards his former master, ignoring the rosette of red forming on his arm.

Seeing the blood on Zalcite's leg, Shadow smiled. "Power versus Dark Energy … This shall be interesting," Shadow drawled, the purple and maroon flames shrinking to a red glow.

He attacked. Their blades clashed. Red and black sparks emitted from where the two weapons met. Shadow pushed Zalcite back, pressing his slight advantage. Zalcite's estoc pressed against it's wielder's chest, opening a long, deepening gash. Crimson flourished around the angular gash.

Dark Energy suddenly channeled into Shadow's weapon, sending a sudden spasm of pain through his body. Shadow stepped back, hardly eager to re-experience it. One of Zalcite's brows arched. "Losing your nerve so soon, O Powerful One?" Zalcite taunted, sarcasm dripping from his tone, yellow eyes locking on black. Shadow's suddenly flushed scarlet again as his temper flared. Cursing his former master, he brought his blade across Zalcite's face.

"A reminder that I am not your pawn," he snarled, eyes flashing. A long gash ran horizontally across Zalcite's face, blood already running down the sides of his face. As it touched the edge of his mouth Zalcite slowly ran the tip of his tongue over his bloody upper lip, as if savoring the taste.

And lashed out in attack. Shadow parried the blade to the side. He heard the hiss of the droid being defeated, and saw Link out of the corner of his eye.

Zalcite plunged his sword into Shadow's stomach. And twisted. Shadow's mouth opened slightly in a gasp of pain as his former master carved his intestines. Zalcite slowly withdrew the blade, smirking. Shadow staggered back, scarlet soaking his tunic and trousers.

He fell to his hands and knees, coughing up blood. The thick, warm, metallic substance coated his lips. It sickeningly dripped into the puddle forming beneath him.

As Link came within ten feet of his counterpart he saw how severe the wound was. Blood was seeping down his back as well. He half-jogged to where Shadow was. His counterpart looked up at him as Link knelt. Blood was starting to slide down his chin. All traces of scarlet rage were gone from his eyes, but the black depths were beginning to glaze as his life poured onto the ground.

**End Chapter 8 - Part I**


	9. Chapter VIII Part II

_**Chapter 8 - Part II**_

Shadow's blood wet the knees of Link's trousers as he focused on the Aqua Element. The wound had to be closed, before Shadow bled to death. A blue aura formed around both sides of the wound. It slowly began knitting itself back together, the flow lessening slightly. The aura seeped into the wound as it healed.

Link glanced up, satisfied that his counterpart wasn't about to die, and saw Tetra, only just beginning to stir from the depths of unconsciousness. He stood, glaring daggers at Zalcite. His opposition coolly stared back at him, unfazed.

"In harming Zelda, you have marked your death," Link said coldly.

"Idiot!" Shadow snapped, attempting to stand. "Courage cannot stand alone!"

"And you cannot stand at all," Zalcite said with a chuckle, highly amused. Shadow dug the tip of his sword into the floor, using it as temporary support.

"Perhaps we should repeat on you to see if it has the same result," Shadow snarled, his eyes flushing red again. He raised one arm, wiping his bloody lips on the sleeve. A crimson streak was left across the gray fabric, drawing Zalcite's gaze to it.

"Ironic, is it not? Blood, the gift of life. Lose it, and your light is snuffled like a candle. Do you honestly believe the Goddess's care?" Zalcite inquired, scorn dripping from his tone.

"Yes," Link said flatly. "Now perhaps it is time to finish what you began," he said, the Triforce glowing. Link charged him, sword glowing green.

He spun as Zalcite sidestepped. Their weapons clashed. Link jumped back as his opponent struck again, parrying the scarlet blade.

"You are fairly skilled," Zalcite acknowledged tonelessly as they fenced, oblivious to everything else. Link's brow arched. He raised his weapon in a sharp uppercut. Zalcite's sword glanced off Link's shield as he blocked an attack.

"Perhaps," he replied, countering Zalcite's angular strike. His eyes narrowed in determination as his opponent pressed again. Link sidestepped, dropping into a crouch. The estoc nearly speared his hat. He rolled. The duel continued.

A handful of needles flew over Link's arm as he sidestepped again.

Shiek.

They pierced Zalcite's arm. Shadow nodded to Link, a tell-tale smirk playing about his lips. The two of them had been fencing Zalcite for over five minuets, losing more ground than gaining.

Sheik, one of Zelda's curiously obtained alter-egos, landed next to Link. Her red eyes were narrowed in intense dislike. Sheik reached for her dagger, easily balancing on the balls of her feet, ready to move in any direction.

The Triforce, even if weakened, was complete.

Zalcite glanced at Sheik, and in turn received a withering glare. The curved blade of her dagger glowed a pale blue, as according to her affinity. Link paused, seeing the hard glint in her eyes. The Shiekah assassin in her had surfaced.

"It is time … Time for your light to be snuffed," Shiek said softly, venomously. With that, she attacked.

Zalcite jumped back, wary of the tip of her dagger. By tradition, Sheikah daggers were embedded with poison.

Sheik jumped and kicked, aiming for his head. He caught her ankle, twisting it. She fell to the floor, landing on her side. Zalcite drove his sword through her shoulder. It clinked against the floor.

Link ran at him. Shiek gasped as Zalcite rammed his heel into her stomach, withdrawing the blade to strike again. He looked up. She launched herself at him. Five needles, gripped between her fingers, slashed across his cheek as he moved back. Thin rivers of blood flowed down the right side of his face. The scarlet and forest green blades came within inches of them. Shiek sidestepped, watching the others.

Shadow chuckled, seeing his former master was beginning to tire. "It seems your boasting was mere jest," he said tauntingly, now aiming to behead Zalcite. His jibe produced something of an angered growl.

The swords clashed, sliding against each other. Zalcite slipped his blade away from Shadow's blocking Link's horizontal strike. Dark Energy flited from him to Link.

The green-clad swordsman retreated slightly, every muscle in his body suddenly feeling as if an icy blaze was consuming it. His grip on the Master Sword loosened in astonishment and pain. The hilt started to slip from his grasp before the pain vanished.

He sharply brought his sword up, the estoc hit edge of his weapon, it's tip grazing the side of his neck. Blood welled at the thin gash.

Link jumped aside to avoid the blade. Sheik threw a handful of needles as she straitened, the shoulder of her garb now a red and purple. All five pierce Zalcite's upper chest.

They heard a sharp intake of breath from him. He lashed out in attack. The whip of Dark Energy knocked Link into Sheik, both of them sliding across the floor.

Link groaned, getting to his feet. His tunic had ripped, and the mail shirt underneath had bent, half torn and digging into his stomach.

Sheik gripped his now extended hand, pulling herself up. Shadow raised his shield as Zalcite struck again, and immediately attacked.

Link charged Zalcite as he raised his weapon to counter. The wielder of darkness staggered back into the wall as Sheik's glowing blue dagger embedded itself in his stomach.

Shadow's heated blade pressed against his former master's throat like a branding iron, Link's cool green one leveled at Zalcite's heart. In one motion, the duo executed him, before he could release a final attack.

The wielder of darkness collapsed as the they stepped away, now a mere carcass. Black blood seeped from the headless corpse.

Link sighed, wiping his blade before returning it to it's sheath. He turned on his heel, walking back towards Sheik as her second form faded. Link paused as she raised her now blue eyes to his face, and nodded, smiling.

"It's over," he said softly, in response to her hopeful gaze. Shadow shoved him from behind.

"Kiss her, you dunce," his counterpart said teasingly as he recovered his balance nearer to her. Zelda's face flamed. She looked from Link to Shadow, and shook her head. Complete opposites. "So … How did you come by your alter-egos?" he inquired curiously, pointedly changing the subject. "There are no Shiekah left to have taught you their art."

"Dreams, naught else assisted me in acquiring Shiek."

Shadow stepped in front of the two, striding towards the double doors. "Ah. I was merely curious. Would you care for me to walk the two of you to the Mirror?"

Link shrugged, and followed at Zelda's side.

_* * * * *_

"Arrogant fool," the brunette snarled, glaring at the droid that brought news of Zalcite's death. A strand of her long, lank, dark brown hair fell over her shoulder as she stepped down from her lodestone embedded throne.

"The entire trio is to be disposed of, one way or another … I suggest you do not make me do it …" she added acidly.

"Your Highness … What of Zelda's younger sister?" another minion inquired hesitantly.

"When she is found, I shall tell you," the young woman snapped. She dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"_It would be simplest to destroy the Dakuro Palace, however …"_ she cast the thought aside, instead turning to the fact that she now lacked adequate generals. _"To revive Gannon or the others who had proven themselves weak would be worthless. There was only one."_

The brunette chuckled as a dark mist began filling the ivory colored room.

* * * * *

Shadow halted in front of the gleaming Mirror, stepping aside. "Are you not coming with us?" Zelda inquired softly as he gazed into the dark glass.

"I cannot say I belong in your world …"

"You are no longer servant to this one, either. If not Hyrule, simply come to the world of Light," Zelda persisted, seeing his uncertainty.

"Perhaps -" Shadow stopped suddenly, looking around them as several rings of droids appeared around them. They advanced. "Go!" he shouted, seeing their continuously growing numbers.

Zelda backed through the Mirror, as it would have been futile to resist. Link took step back. Shadow remained motionless. "Moron! Come!"

He grabbed Shadow's arm, yanking him through. Four of the droids made it with them. The Goddess's Powers and Spirit Light, of their own accord, suddenly shattered the Mirror, showering them in a fine dust.

Two of the droids moved towards Zelda as a glowing sphere of Spirit Light appeared between her hands. It thinned and expanded into a shield as they struck. Both glanced off.

They glanced at each other, and nodded.

The trio focused, combining their powers. A loud hiss came from them as the fused power entered their gray forms. The droids burst into ash.

Facing off with four was far simpler then the entire legion of them. To attempt the latter, one would have to be quite foolhardy.

Naught was said as they walked outside, seeing the sunrise. Link glanced back at the shrine, and sighed.

A place that connects one to another world - Deserving of caution, as bleak as it was.

He looked back to Shadow, who had already moved away.

"Perhaps we should part ways here," Shadow said softly, staring at the morning light as it rose.

"If you wish," Link said, seeing his counterpart's mind was set. Shadow nodded, extending a hand.

"I'll see you around, then," he said as Link shook it, before turning on his heel and walking away. He paused, glancing back. "Oh yes, did I mention that you two would make a nice couple?" Shadow drawled, smirking as they flushed. With a slight wave of his hand, he continued.

Link walked to Epona after a bit, untying her reins from a tree. He swung into the saddle, patting her neck as she trotted back to Zelda, who easily mounted behind him. She wrapped her arms around Link's chest as Epona broke into a full gallop.

Leaving the shrine in their wake - Where it all began … And would begin, again.

_**To be continued in Crescent Light Chronicles …**_

_Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. :)_


End file.
